Imperium Scientium
Imperium Scientium is a country on the planet of Osiria and one of the largest states by both population and area in both the Eastern Realms of Osiria and the planet itself. It is an ideocratic scientocracy which functions with no local government. Imperium Scientium borders the following countries: Uberuberdeutschland, Rheinland - Pfalz, Ychthix, Heiliges Viertes Reich, Vascyria, and Passwordia. It also claims the disputed territory between the Uberuberrhein River and the former Uberuberdeutsch border; this region is usually called Science City after the Imperium name for its largest settlement. Imperium Scientium first became a state in the Osirian year 0 after declaring its independence from Uberuberdeutschland. Since then, it has been growing rapidly, founding 5 colonies and establishing a protectorate. Geography Main article: Geography of Imperium Scientium Imperium Scientium stretches across much of the northeast of the western continent of the East Realms of Osiria. Climate, vegetation, and soils vary greatly between the icy northern regions of the country and the far more temperate south. Biomes from north to south include taiga (boreal or coniferous forest), deciduous forest, grassland, and, in a few small areas, tropical rainforest. However, today much of the country's natural environments no longer exist except in large nature preservation zones. For a map of Imperium Scientium, see Image:Impscimap.PNG. Topography Most of central Imperium Scientium consists of a large plateau once covered in various forests. This plateau slopes downward gently to the north, where the land is primarily taiga. The Logji Mountains stretch across much of the plateau in a north-south direction. To the south, a lower-lying region of deciduous forests, grassland, and small rainforest areas takes up much of the land. Several small lakes dot the southwest area, while larger ones form parts of the border with Rheinland - Pfalz and Ychthix. These lakes and the numerous rivers of the country provide Imperium Scientium with one of the world's largest fresh surface water resources. The east of Imperium Scientium has a relatively long coastline along the Far Eastern Sea of Osiria and the Freezing Ocean. Two of its colonies, IS001 and IS004, are located on islands in the Far Eastern Sea. IS002 and IS003 are on the far side of the sea, near the People's Republic ofo cilbupeR s'elpoeP ehT, and these colonies allow Imperium Scientium to virtually control the Far Eastern Sea. The most important Imperium-controlled island, located just off the eastern coast, contains the capital city, Scientopolis. Climate Much of the eastern area of Imperium Scientium has warm, dry summers and cold, wet winters with short seasons in between. The far south, however, has a more tropical climate, experiencing heavy rainfall and high temperatures throughout the year. By contrast, the northern areas have long, freezing winters and short but somewhat warm summers and can vary greatly in temperature between seasons. The plateau which dominates much of the continent ranges from temperate to subarctic and mountain climates. History Main article: History of Imperium Scientium The Hampshire era (Empire of Imperium Scientium) On the day of 6 December 0, a group of non-German revolutionaries in the realm of Uberuberdeutschland declared their intentions to withdraw from the country and found their own nation based on logic rather than German nationalism. The government of Uberuberdeutschland responded harshly, sending their army to quell these resistors and regain control of the situation. However, this only further angered the rebels, who declared themselves a new and independent state and held back the troops of Uberuberdeutschland with their militia. In fact, the militia soon drove the army of Uberuberdeutschland from the area, which became the new nation of Imperium Scientium. A Parliament was quickly formed and elected as its premier Skeloj. Lojban, the logical language, was made the official language of the nation, and the French Revolutionary Calendar was adopted. Imperium Scientium was still in its early stages, and it had not yet ceased its war against Uberuberdeutschland, which refused to acknowledge the existence of the Imperium. After declaring independence, the Imperium recieved several recruitment messages from various regions. The one from Hampshire sounded the most appealing, and the Imperium affiliated itself with that region. For eight years, the Imperium would remain in that region. Imperium Scientium began to search for nations with similar ideals to its own and found several, sending telegrams to them to "begin an era of good relations and mutual prosperity" with them. Geniasis and Clotfelter accepted the Imperium's proposal: (The Republic of Clotfelter) "Greetings! Welcome to Hampshire. It would appear that the philosophies of our nations share much common ground. I look forward to working with you as a representative of your people to build a strong cooperate relationship between our two great nations." (The Dominion of Geniasis) "Indeed it would seem so. Let this began an era of peace between our nations." In the year 1, the Parliament of the Imperium voted on increased military spending to fund the war against Uberuberdeutschland. The military budget, however, was not expanded too much because the government was more concerned about funding research, science, and education at the time, as it is today. One year later, Imperium armies defeated a large group of Uberuberdeutsch troops and advanced into the Uberuberdeutsch city of Uberuberbonn. The flag of Imperium Scientium was raised over the city hall and all people who refused to follow Imperium laws were deported to refugee camps in the Community of -Wikipedia-, where they became regular editors. The city of Uberuberbonn was renamed Science City and officially incorporated into the Imperium. On other fronts, the war mostly came to a standstill, though Imperium armies were planning to make use of Science City as a staging area for their next advance. Battle of Science City In the year 4, Hofkauzern, bound by the Hofscient Pact, declared war upon Uberuberdeutschland. Parts of Science City were lost to the Uberuberdeutsch when secret Uberuberdeutsch armies emerged; since Science City was a vital military corridor for the Imperium, this loss temporarily set back their earlier plan. After the initial defeat in Science City, which redrew the Imperium's front lines at the Uberuberrhein River, it seemed that the Uberuberdeutsch were defeated themselves. Hofkauzern sent news of impending victory at Apocalypse Peak. Imperium armies began to retake parts of Science City which the Imperium had earlier lost. However, Uberuberdeutsch troops attempted to encircle Imperium soldiers while making their own invasion of Imperium territory. Their advance was halted, and a stalemate resulted in the northern part of the city. In the south, the Imperium made minor gains. For three years there was virtual stalemate in the city as both forces dug themselves in. The stalemate was broken by the advance of a single Imperium army, which cut off Uberuberdeutsch supply lines. The enemy had already been driven out of Hofkauzern. Imperium troops then advanced into the countryside, surrounding portions of the Uberuberdeutsch army in the area. Ambassadors from Uberuberdeutschland offered negotiations for peace. The Atheist Empire Era (Empire of Imperium Scientium) In the year 6, Imperium Scientium leaders that Hampshire offered little opportunity for advancing the Imperium's ideals. After a long search, they decided that it would be best to become a part of the Atheist Empire, which was led by the Meritocracy of Sci and seemed to be the most powerful atheist region. An ambassador was soon sent to request entry into the alliance, and within several weeks, just as Science City was retaken, Sci accepted Imperium Scientium. In the year 10, an uneasy truce was negotiated between Imperium Scientium and Uberuberdeutschland. After many Uberuberdeutsch troops were captured as prisoners of war following their encirclement by Imperium armies, Uberuberdeutschland agreed to recognize Imperium Scientium's independence, but refused to make any other concessions. The details of a more permanent peace agreement were being debated by both sides, but Uberuberdeutschland failed to follow through as elections ushered in the Uberubernationalsozialist Partei. The ownership of Science City was never decided upon and is still claimed by both nations. A period of stability in international developments followed, but internally, the Imperium was changing. The culture reached new heights as education finally overshadowed commerce in government budgeting due to the Free Information Act. Later, the Positive Contributions Act was passed, effectively reducing unemployment to zero percent of the population. Due to these and other changes, Imperium Scientium was temporarily reclassified as an inoffensive centrist democracy, a classification which was vehemently protested by officials and citizens alike. Soon, however, the UN gave in and reclassified the Imperium as democratic socialists again. The Imperium also began a colonization program in the far east, founding the colonies of IS001, IS002, IS003, and IS004. The colony of IS005 was founded soon afterward, and it was followed by the establishment of the Protectorate of Vengeance-01. Vengeance-01 served as an infiltrator of the falsely atheist region of the Allied Atheist Allegiance, actually a Christian region led by the Conflux, as can be seen by their idiotic oath: "As an member of the Allied Atheist Allegiance, I promise to perpetuate the conspiracy of biological evolution; to suppress the evidence for the existence of an omnipotent god; openly promote the irrational faith of evolution as scientific fact and theory; conceal the more than ample evidence for the existence of god; ridicule the church, the clergy and all those freethinking parishioners who have seen past the hoax of evolution, by characterising them as mindless sheep who are deluded and weak." Vengeance-01 made a new, more truthful version of this oath, which read as follows: "As a member of the Allied Atheist Allegiance, I promise to perpetuate the proven truth of biological evolution; to prove nonexistent the evidence for the existence of an omnipotent god; to openly promote the rational fact of evolution as scientific fact and theory; to show that there is no evidence for the existence of god; and to ridicule the church, the clergy and all those narrowminded, dogmatic parishioners who have been blinded by their ignorance, by characterising them as the mindless sheep they are." So far, it appears that no notice has been taken of Vengeance-01's activities. The Osirian Era (Ideocratic Realms of Imperium Scientium) Soon, the Parliament voted to divert its power to the newly-formed Council of the Intellectuals, thus peacefully enacting a transition from the Empire of Imperium Scientium to the Ideocratic Realms of Imperium Scientium, which still had roughly the same form of government and retained the now aging Premier Skeloj. An alliance was negotiated with the new democratic atheist nation of Ychthix, which resided in the Federation of Atheist Nations. Passwordian Affairs Main article: Passwordia After the coup in Passwordia which resulted in a dictatorial and anti-scientocratic regime, the Imperium decided to support the deposed government whose position had been usurped. Imperium Scientium currently thus instituted a policy of arming Passwordian rebels and imposing sanctions against the current regime. It also joined the Coalition for Passwordia, which formed to attempt an overthrow of this regime. Hofscient subsequently entered Waco101, with which the current Passwordian regime was affiliated, and attempted to negotiate or force the regime to surrender, but there has been no success so far. The deposed monarch of Passwordia, King Password II, is currently given safe refuge in Imperium Scientium. The Rape of Vraine Main article: Rape of Vraine Meanwhile, the Rape of Vraine unfolded in the NS Communist Party. The nation of Vraine was ejected from the party because it attempted to warn the party about fascists who seemed to be plotting to overthrow the socialists. Imperium Scientium withdrew its colony of IS003 from the region: "The Imperium Scientium Colony of IS005 is appalled by the actions of the NS Communist Party against Vraine. Imperium Scientium and its colonies have good relations with Vraine and know it for what it is - a socialist nation. The three other Communist regions to which Vraine's message was sent knew that it was merely a detailed warning against a fascist region threatening to attack Communists. Imperium Scientium has also been in contact with the International Empire of Hofkauzern, which is obviously socialist, not fascist, and which originally found Blood and Honor's threatening message. In response to the banning of Vraine, the Ideocratic Realms of Imperium Scientium bid good riddance to this region and formally withdraw all support from it." The responses from the NSCP were: "OH NOES!" "Oh no! We've lost non-existant support from a miniscule region that has never contacted us ever before until now! What ever shall we do?!?!?!?" It appears that the nations of the NS Communist Party thought that Imperium Scientium was a region, and the main purpose of the message, which was to draw attention to the obvious fact that both Vraine and Hofkauzern were socialist, failed to get across. The Imperium decided to ignore the response and go on with its own affairs. While these events were transpiring, Imperium Scientium also became one of the first nations to join the world of Osiria, and it helped to organize the new planet. The Grand Inheritance Main article: The Grand Inheritance In Osirian year 54, the ancient nations of Utopic Corn Dogia passed into the power of the Hofscient Pact in what would become known as the Grand Inheritance. Imperium Scientium was given control of the military of Great Weevil, which also became a mostly-independent nation tributary to the Imperium and inhabiting its own region, the Insectoid Empire. This event allowed Imperium Scientium to gain both a powerful military and some power on the world stage. The former Corndogian country of Le Dauphin also entered a defensive alliance with the Imperium. Government and Politics Main article: Government of Imperium Scientium Foreign Relations Main article: Foreign relations of Imperium Scientium Colonies and Tributary States Colonies Main article: IS colonies Tributary States Military Main article: Military of Imperium Scientium Economy Main article: Economy of Imperium Scientium Education Main article: Education System of Imperium Scientium Imperium Scientium's education system is one of the best-funded in the world. Education begins at age one as children are sent to Level One Education Centers. After learning basic operations of mathematics, simple concepts in science, and the lojban language, students advance to the second grade of Level One. Concepts are further explored and more detail is given through the next two years; in addition, history and Osirian geography are taught. Students then progress to Level Two education at age four. Here, students may either learn one foreign or historic language of their choice or take a creative studies course such as art, music, or writing. Students are expected to take at least three science courses: chemistry, biology, and a natural science. At Levels Three and Four, physics is required as well, and politics and economics courses are introduced. At nine, students select a field of study on which they will base their career. According to a recent study, over 65% of Imperium Scientium students select a career in science. For eight to twelve years, they participate in intensive study of their selected course as well as continued education in other matters. All schools are funded entirely by the government and information is made available to everyone. Religion or lack thereof Main article: Religion of Imperium Scientium Imperium Scientium's atheists compose 81% of the population, with agnostics comprising 17% and a minority of non-sectarian deists who do not believe in an afterlife making up 2%. This religious or non-religious composition is largely due to deportations and purges of fideists and others unwilling to place scientific evidence before faith. All churches, synagogues, mosques, and other places of worship in Imperium Scientium were converted into science museums during the Hampshire Era, as their original functions were deemed both unnecessary and contrary to logic, science, and government ideology. A knowledge-oriented form of Theravāda Buddhism is still practiced by a relatively large following, as its doctrine of Vibhajjavada promotes reasoning and critical investigation and thus agrees well with the philosophy of the government and people of Imperium Scientium. The Theravāda population is estimated at 6%. A small population of Jains also exists, comprising about 0.4% of the total populace. category:Democratic Socialists category:Ideocracies category:Atheist Federation category:Osiria category:Hofscient Pact category:Axis of Knowledge category:Coalition for Passwordia category:nations